A Conspiracy to Conquer!/Transcript
This is the transcript of A Conspiracy to Conquer in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins with the water dripping in the cave as we see Team Rocket watching a video of Ash's Pikachu's attacks) James: So Thunderbolt, Electro Ball, Quick Attack and don't forget Iron Tail. First great moves are. Without a doubt that Pikachu needs to be ours. Jessie: Yes, but first. We need to make our job easier by separating Pikachu from that pesky twerp. (Meowth turns off the screen) Meowth: Yeah, but those two stuck together like glue. Trying them apart is gonna be tough. (Then they hear a woman laughing evilly) Major Nixel: '''That voice! '''Madame X: I couldn't help hearing you. (Her Malamar shows up) That Pikachu would be the most useful acquisition indeed. Jessie: Eavesdropping is bad manners, who are you? Verminious Snaptrap: '''Just what are you doing here anyway? '''Madame X: They call me Madame X and this is Malamar. (Malamar activates a bright light) (Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series Opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): A Conspiracy to Conquer! Narrator: After leaving Camphrier Town, our heroes now continue their journeying to Cyllage City and Ash's next gym challenge. Serena: Let's see in order to get to the Pokemon Center we pass through this forest. Emerl: Hey, look over there. Ash Ketchum: Whoa! What's that? Clemont: Oh, that. That's a radio observatory Gatomon: Radio Observatory? Gomamon: What on earth actually is a "Radio Observatory?" Clemont: It's a facility that recieves video waves from outer space. Then it automatically analyzes those waves utilising the latest state of the arc high technology equipment. Ash Ketchum: I'm not sure what you're talking about, but it sounds cool. Pikachu: Pika. (Suddenly the bush moves it is reveal to be a Meowth and Major Nixel but injured) Meowth: Hey, you lungs help us! Major Nixel: We have a problem! Tai Kamiya: Major Nixel! Ash Ketchum: Meowth, what happened? Clemont: Meowth and Major Nixel are hurt! We need first aid, Bonnie! Bonnie: Okay. (Then Meowth and Major Nixel wakes up) Meowth: What's up? Major Nixel: What happened? Serena: You two are awake. Sora Takenouchi: Are you alright? Biyomon: Say something? Meowth: It's a ton of twerps! Major Nixel: And those Mixels, DigiDestined and their Digimon! Clemont: No! You've got to rest! Stay down and take it easy. Here drink this. (Clemont gives two cup of water to Meowth and Major Nixel and they drink them all) Meowth: Yeah, that hit the spot! Major Nixel: I feel so much better now! Meowth: You lungs save our life, we own you big time. Bonnie: Really? If you ask me you're just trying to trick us again. Teslo: Yeah, don't play lying to us! Rika Nonaka: If you did, then Renamon and I will take you two creeps down! Flain: You go girl! Takato Matsuki: '''That's the way you like it! '''Yoshi: And you better not lie to us! Donkey Kong: And I'm going to punch your faces if you did! Major Nixel: Us?! Wait! It's not what you think! Meowth: Major Nixel is right! We're on the level no doubt! We came this way to tell you you're in danger. Henry Wong: Danger? Clemont: Danger? What are you talking? Takuya Kanbara: I like to hear more. Ash Ketchum: '''Yeah, me too. '''Meowth: Just thinking back of thing that happened, gives us the creeps. It was like the worse nightmare anybody could have. (Flashback starts) (Malamar activates a flash of light in front of the Villains) Madame X: From this point on. You are all my servent, and you will obey my every command. (Jessie and James snaps out of it) Jessie: I don't know, who you think you are, but we don't take orders pushing big mouths! Meowth: There's only one boss who's our boss and that's the one and only boss! Verminious Snaptrap: Yeah! Nobody tells us what to do and gets away with it! The Chameleon: Let's get her! Major Nixel: Get her and Malamar! James: Inkay, psybeam! Jessie: Pumpkaboo, shadow ball! (James throws his Pokeball summoning his Inkay and Jessie throws her Pokeball summoning her Pumpkaboo as Malamar activates a flash of light hypnotizing Inkay and Pumpkaboo along with D.O.O.M. and the Nixels) James: Inkay, you okay? Jessie: Pumpkaboo, attack those fools! Major Nixel: D.O.O.M., Nixels fight her and her Malamar! Madame X: Forget them. All of them won't attack my Malamar and they won't attack me, Madame X either. (Malamar activates a bright light again to hypnotize Jessie, James and Wobbuffet) Meowth: This is bad! That wacko is gonna take control over all of us! Alright! Major Nixel: Time to wake us up! (Meowth uses Fury Swipes on himself on the face to make him snap out of it and scratches Major Nixel as well) Major Nixel: That hurts! But you cannot control us! Madame X: Inflecting pain upon yourselves in order to maintain control over your mind is quite clever. Grab them! Jessie: Yes, Madame. Major Nixel: What are you doing?! Attack her and Malamar! Not us! Meowth: No, fight it! Snap out of it! You've got to wake up, quick! Major Nixel: Forget it and let's get out of here! Meowth: '''We're out of here! '''Madame X: After Meowth and that Nixel General! Jessie, James & D.O.O.M. Members: Yes, Madame. (Meowth and Major Nixel run as fast as they can and made it outside of the cave as Flashback ends) Meowth: So we've ran and ran as fast as we could. We never thought of getting a load of someone so creepy and cookie. We can't just stand here yapping. Madame X is cover in a hooks in Pikachu. Major Nixel: So as the DigiDestined and their Digimon and the Mixels. Meowth: You've better scram! Major Nixel: And right now! Davis Motomiya: '''Why? '''Veemon: Is something coming is up to? Bonnie: Blah, blah. I still think you're trying to trick us, so you can end up catching Pikachu and the Mixels for yourself. Serena: Bonnie's right. But you won't fool us this time. Guilmon: '''Too prove that, They won't find us before it does. '''Meowth: No way! This is strictly off the level! Come on, take a look at theses peepers and you'll see I'm as out of these the day is long. (Then Team Rocket, Nixels and D.O.O.M. shows up) James: Meowth. Nixels: Nix. Nix. Verminious Snaptrap: Major Nixel. James: What are you doing here? Jessie: You better hurry and catch Pikachu and the Mixels and the DigiDestined and their Digimon. Ash, Emerl & Tai: Team Rocket! Takato Matsuki: Not Major Nixel and D.O.O.M. again! Clemont: So you are trying to catch Pikachu after all?! Yolei Inoue: Yeah, and so as me, Hawkmon and the other DigiDestined?! Meowth: '''No! You got it all wrong pally! '''Major Nixel: Take a look at their eyes! There being controlled, look at their eyes! Bad Dog: Come and join us. (They walk towards the heroes) G-Merl: Time to get out of this mess! Emerl: Okay, let's get out of here! Ash Ketchum: Right. (As they were about to leave Madame X and Malamar shows up in front of the heroes) Meowth: It's them! Cody Hida: Who's that lady? Major Nixel: That's Madame X and her Malamar! Serena: What kind of the name is X? Ash Ketchum: So that's Malamar. (He brings out his Pokedex) Let's see. Ash's Pokedex: Malamar, the overturning Pokémon, and the evolved form of Inkay. Possessing the strongest hypnotic powers on any Pokémon, Malamar can compel others to do anything it wants them to do. Madame X: So that's the famous Pikachu, a strong looking Pokemon indeed. And those are the colorful Mixels and the brave children and their digital monsters called DigiDestined and their Digimon. I think I'll make you my servent right here and now. Malamar. (Malamar activates hypnosis to hypnotize Pikachu, DigiDestined and their Digimon and the Mixels) Tai Kamiya: Quick, Get out of here! Kari Kamiya: What do we do now? Meowth: Keep your eyes off of that light! It will grab you by the brain! Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! Stop it with Electro ball! Tai Kamiya: Agumon stop that light! Takato Matsuki: You too, Guilmon! Agumon: Pepper Breath! Guilmon: Pyro Sphere! (Pikachu fires Electro Ball, Agumon fires Pepper Breath and Guilmon fires Pyro Sphere at Malamar stopping the light) Davis Motomiya: It worked! Meowth: '''Scram, while the scram is good! '''Clemont: Come on! Emerl: Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1, move out! (They try to run to escape but they get blocked by the mind controlled Villains) Jessie: Leaving so soon? Nixels: Nix. Nix. Nix. Larry: Pikachu, Mixels and the DigiDestined will now become the member of our Pokemon Patrol. Matt Ishida: What did you say? Ash Ketchum: Pokemon patrol? Gabumon: What are you talking about? James: Unstoppable, and destined to take over the world, and put our beloved Madame X on the throne to rule at all. (Wobbuffet walks to Bonnie) Bonnie: (Yelps) There is no way we're gonna let you take over the world! Meowth: Using Pikachu, Mixels and the DigiDestined and their Digimon to take over the world is just playing wrong! You're nuts! (Then Meowth realizes something and talks in his mind) Course not of that I think of it, that's how we're all ways trying to do. Henry Wong: Time for us to fight them. Terriermon: Okay. Rika Nonaka: Ready, Renamon? Renamon: Right. Zoe Orimoto: Let's go for it! (Then Pikachu, the Mixels and the DigiDestined and their Digimon are floated away by Malamar's Psychic) Clemont: Now there using Malamar's psychic! Tai Kamiya: Kari, no! Xion: Sora! Biyomon! Emerl: Joe! Gomamon! Fluttershy: Mimi! Palmon! Twilight Sparkle: They got Izzy and Tentomon too! Agumon: Gatomon! Matt Ishida: T.K.! Gabumon: Patamon! Davis Motomiya: Yolei, Cody, Ken! Veemon: Hawkmon! Armadillomon and Wormmon! Takato Matsuki: Henry! Rika! Guilmon: Oh, no, they got Terriermon and Renamon! Takuya Kanbara: J.P.! Koji Kinamoto: Zoe! Koichi Kimura: Tommy! Flain: Vulk! Zorch! Krader: Seismo! Shuff! Teslo: Zaptor and Volectro are captured too! Flurr: Lunk and Slumbo! Kraw: Balk and Tentro! Gobba: Jawg and Chomly! Glomp: They got Torts and Glurt! Scorpi: Footi! Hoogi! Magnifo: Mesmo and Wizwuz! (As Malamar uses psychic at the villains and floats away, Along with the DigiDestined and Their Digimon, the Mixels as well) Madame X: Farewell, fools! (Laughing evilly) Pikachu: Pika! Pi! Kari Kamiya: Tai, help me! T.K. Takaishi: Matt! Ash Ketchum: Stop! Pikachu! Tai Kamiya: '''Stop and give me back my sister or else! '''Matt Ishida: Get back here with my brother! Kraw: They got away! Flurr: Okay, this is bad. Our friends have been captured by Madame X and Malamar. Does anyone have a cubit on them? All Mixels: Nope. Gobba: I got one! Serena: We've got to do something! Yoshi: And fast! Bonnie: I know! But how do we know where they're taking Pikachu and our friends?! Clemont: I'm sure Madame X has to have a hideout somewhere. (Chuckles) The future is now thanks to science! (A robot of Pikachu was shown) Clemontic gear on! I thought we didn't counter a situation precisely like this one! Serena, Bonnie, Xion, Sunset Shimmer, Mane 6 & Jenny: You did?! Ash Ketchum: Awesome! It's a Pika-bot! Clemont: I call it my "Automantic Pikachu Retrieval Device." Ash Ketchum: So cool! Michelangelo: Totally radical! Raphael: Did you say Pikachu Retrieval Device? Donatello: That's how Clemont and I named it. Bonnie: You get no points for good names. Clemont: Observe. This detects Pikachu unique energy pattern and we'll track it to the farist regions of the land, the bottom of the ocean or the expense of the sky! Ash Ketchum: Great! Now we'll find Pikachu for sure! Tai Kamiya: I really hope your invention will never explode. Clemont: It's incredibly inspiring that the study of progress of science can never be stopped! (Then his invention activates the signal) It's picked up a signal! On it, go Automantic Pikachu Retrieval Device! (His invention races off to find Pikachu) Clemont: Begin Retrieval! Let's go! (The Heroes runs off to follow it) Serena: Ash! Wait up! Bonnie: Slow down! I'm coming! (They run off) Meowth: Hey, what about us?! Major Nixel: '''Yeah, Don't forget about me! (They run as fast as they can to the Robotic Pikachu and then...) '''Clemont: Everyone, what's going on up ahead? Emerl: '''That's what. (They see the Robotic Pikachu got stuck on the fence) '''Serena: I think it's stuck. (Then the invention exploded) Serena: Oops, another faliure. Sora Takenouchi: Again. Eddy: AAHH!!! I can't believe one of your inventions exploded again! Tai Kamiya: '''Stay calm, Well Clemont, You messed it up again! (Later) '''Goofy: Is it done yet? Clemont: Okay, we're all set. Now why don't you see how it work. (He press the button making the robot work) That's odd perhaps a lose wire. Xion: That's the radio observatory we saw before. Donald Duck: Look, isn't that Officer Jenny's motorcycle? Ash Ketchum: You're right, I wonder what she's doing here? Takuya Kanbara: Maybe to stop Malamar. Flain: You do have a point, dude. Meowth: You know, if that Pika-bot of yours was on the right track. Maybe this, weird joit was Madame X's hideout. Tai Kamiya: Really?! Agumon: You don't say! Takato Matsuki: Could that be her hideout? Clemont: Could be, Officer Jenny could've gotten the reporting to investigate. I say that the probability is quit high. Ash Ketchum: Alright, let's go in. Emerl: Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1, let's move in. Bonnie: Right. (They leave to the hideout leaving the Pikachu robot behind to analyze the hideout. Then we cut to Malamar hypnotized Pikachu, all the Mixels along with the DigiDestined and their Digimon) Madame X: Ha! Now you belong to me! Come Pikachu, and the Mixels. (Pikachu jumps on her lap while the Mixels stand guard at her throne) Ah, good. I just know you'll work very hard for me. Zaptor (Hypnotized): We will Madame X. Sora Takenouchi (Hypnotized): Madame X, we have some intruders trespassing your hideout. (They see the video of the heroes entering the hideout) Madame X: So they found my hideout. Those fools! They're going to pay for this! James: They have the Pokemon Chespin, Fennekin and Froakie with them. Perhaps you like to take them as servents too. Kari Kamiya (Hypnotized): And so as my brother, Tai, along with his partner Agumon. T.K. Takaishi (Hypnotized): And don't forget my brother, Matt along with Gabumon. Ken Ichijouji (Hypnotized): And we also need to make Davis and Veemon your servents too. Henry Wong (Hypnotized): Don't forget about Takato and Guilmon too. Tommy Himi (Hypnotized): And catch Takuya too. Madame X: Yes, I would. They should all prove be quite useful. Vulk (Hypnotized): '''Right, They never get through. (Cut back to the heroes) '''Emerl: We better be alert, Team Robot. They could set a trap somewhere. Ash Ketchum: We should split up. Clemont: Right, Bonnie come with me. Eddy: '''We'll go with Clemont and Bonnie. '''Emerl: G-Merl, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, DigiDestined leaders, Mixels, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Rigby and Mordecai you come with me, Ash, Serena, Meowth and Major Nixel. Mixels and Major Nixel: Right. Tai Kamiya: Let's get going. DigiDestined and their Digimon Leaders: Right. (Cut back to Clemont, Bonnie and The Eds) Clemont: Officer Jenny, since we saw her motorcycle parked outside, she's got to be around here somewhere. Bonnie: Yeah, but where is she? I wonder if Madame X got a hold of her. (Then Dedenne sees something as they look to see Malamar) Eddy: AAH!! Double-D: It's Malamar! Ed: '''Extreme Close up! (Who's that Pokemon? Segment starts) '''Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Malamar! (Back to the episode) Bonnie: Malamar! Clemont: So this is Madame X's hideout, isn't it?! Ed: You shall not hypnotize upon our life's you evil Malamar! (Malamar activates a bright light hypnotizing Clemont, Bonnie and the Eds) (Cut back to the heroes) Ash Ketchum: Not in here. Flain: Did you find anything? Gobba: No, no, nothing. Flurr: Let's keep searching. Serena: I wonder if Clemont found any sigh of them. (Then a hypnotized Clemont, Bonnie, Dedenne, The DigiDestined and their Digimon and the Mixels) Clemont: Negative. I haven't found a trace of them. Bonnie: Ash, Serena, Emerl. Let's all continue looking together. Mimi Tachikawa (Hypnotized): '''So we continue searching. '''Palmon (Hypnotized): '''You got that right. '''Footi (Hypnotized): '''Obey Malamar and Madame X. '''Eddy (Hypnotized): We must obey Malamar and Madame X. Ed (Hypnotized): To make her proud of us. Matt Ishida: Guys! Ash Ketchum: Clemont, Bonnie? Meowth: Kinda but they are being controlled now too! Sora: '''Come on, snap of it you guys! (Then Malamar appears behind the heroes) '''Serena, Koji and Koichi: Malamar! (Malamar activates Hypnosis as everyone cover their eyes) Gabumon: It's using Hypnosis! Meowth: Don't look at it, Twerp! Major Nixel: It will hypnotized you! Ash Ketchum: Let's run! (They try to run but the mind controlled heroes stop them) (Then a Hypnotized Rika attacks Takato) Takato Matsuki: Rika! What's wrong?! Rika Nonaka (Hypnotized): Trying to interfere is useless. I want to make Madame X proud of us. Takato Matsuki: You what?! Serena: Oh, no! What are we going to do now?! Ash Ketchum: I know, use fury swipes on me, fast! Meowth: Right! (Meowth uses fury swipes to scratch Ash's face) Now me! (He scratch himself) Ash Ketchum: Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Meowth: Man, does that hurt! And I'm afraid your mugs are next! '''Major Nixel: '''Now hurry! Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts